


The Nose Knows (how to creep Victor out)

by StorySongs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kinda Cracky, M/M, Nightmares, Tongues, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySongs/pseuds/StorySongs
Summary: Victor has a rather disturbing nightmare.





	

The ice is cool and perfect beneath him, and there is music he can’t quite hear playing on the speakers. He drifts, effortless, across the ice. The leaps and spins happen seemingly before he has even thought of them, and with a sigh he thinks of his Yuuri.

He turns around and his precious katsudon is skating in synch with him, just like he’d always dreamed; the unnamable music slowly turns into the familiar _Eros_ melody, and he and Yuuri are skating it together. His heart pounds in his chest as Yuuri turns his sultry look on him, tongue out to caress perfect lips-

… Why is Yuuri trying to lick the inside of his own nose?

“Yuuri?” Victor asks, trying to slide to a stop but seemingly trapped in the music. “What are you doing?”

Yuuri smirks as his tongue wriggles further up his nose.

“Didn’t you want to see my Eros, Victor?” Somehow, his voice isn’t hindered by the tongue exploring his sinuses. “Don’t you want me?”

Victor gasps as Yuuri is suddenly in his arms, leaning forward with his tongue _still up his nose_ , leaning forward for a sloppy kiss and Victor wants to jerk back but at the same time he wants to lean forward and-

_“Victor!”_

… That’s definitely not the Yuuri in his arms.

Victor wakes from his dream with a start, Yuuri leaning over him with his tongue, thankfully, in his mouth. His lover is squinting at him, glasses abandoned for the night, and looks concerned. He says something in Japanese before shaking his head roughly and trying again in English.

“Are you alright? You moved and talked a lot.” He murmurs, his accent a little stronger than usual. Neither of them are particularly coherent when they’re tired, and communicating in a shared second language can be confusing at the best of times, let alone at- Victor glances at the clock- three in the morning.

But there’s a much more pressing question on Victor’s mind.

“Yuuri, can you put your tongue up your nose?”

A blink. Victor can _feel_ the confusion coming off his lover.

“… Can I _what_?”

“Put your tongue up your nose.”

“… That’s what I thought you said.” Yuuri grumbles. Then, to Victor’s surprise, he sticks his tongue out and genuinely tries to put it up his nostril.

Victor breathes a sigh of relief when he fails. When he begins to giggle in response to the emotional roller-coaster he’s just experienced, Yuuri stares blankly at him before just sighing and flopping down with his back to his coach.

“I will never understand you.” He grunts, pulling the covers up to his chin. He squeaks adorably when Victor spoons him, though, and relaxes into his chest with no hesitation, so maybe it’s alright.

Forcibly banishing that strange dream- nightmare?- from his mind, Victor breathes in the warm scent of Yuuri and clean sheets and soap, and goes back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning he denies that he ever asked his lover such a bizarre question. Yuuri doesn’t let him live it down for _weeks._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a pancake. 
> 
> .... let me explain. 
> 
> A friend wanted to share this really adorable Yuuri Katsuki pancake somebody made in a video, but when she took the first screenshot to show us it overlapped weirdly and it looked like Yuuri was trying to lick up his own nose. Fic was inspired. 
> 
> I'm not sure if this counts as body horror but I tagged it anyways in case people had problems with unnatural tongues in unnatural places.


End file.
